degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Mochizou/What We're Doing Is Wrong
Kieran: ''(narrating) You could say it's problamatic for Ash and I to date now but we don't know what else to do. Grief brings people together and it may sound like an excuse but our worlds are crashing and Ash and I are the only two who understand each other right now. '' Krew Hall II.' episode 4.' What We're Doing Is Wrong Krew Hall Kieran: 'Morning Ash '''Ash: '''Morning ''The two awkwardly attempt to give each other a hug but decide against it. 'Lizzy: '''Oh, what's this. First names. Are we getting close? '''Kieran & Ash: '''No! No-no-no-no-no-no-! NO! '''Lizzy: '''I got my eyes on you two. '''Kieran: '''Anyway! How did it go with Cam-san yesterday? ''Lizzy gives Kieran a glare which scares him into silence 'Lizzy: '''I don't want to talk about that ass '''Ash: '''I thought everything was ok? '''Lizzy: '''The first time I see him since Christmas and he's a fucking jerk. '''Kieran: '''I guess everything's not ok then '''Lizzy: '''Shut up Kieri-kun '''Kieran: '''O-ok '''Ash: '''Lizzy-senpai! You seem bothered by it '''Lizzy: '''What do you mean by that? '''Ash: '''N-n-nothing '''Lizzy: '''Well, I'm going to school. Bye. ''Lizzy exits 'Kieran: '''What just happened? '''Ash: '''I think Lizzy-senpai...broke? ''Yazzy enters 'Yazzy: '''Good Morning! '''Kieran: '''At least someones cheerful '''Ash: '''Wow, Yazzy-chan, you seem really happy '''Yazzy: '''I am! '''Ash: '''That's great! '''Kieran: '''New boyfriend? ''Yazzy blushes 'Yazzy: '''No.......Ok, well bye ''Yazzy exits 'Kieran: '''Do we smell or something? Is that why everyone's in such a rush? '''Ash: '''Who knows? '''Kieran: '''While it's just us, I wanted to ask you something '''Ash: '''What is it? '''Kieran: '''Can we spend some time together tonight.....just you...and me? '''Ash: '''Like a date? ''Kieran blushes 'Kieran: '''Yeh '''Ash: '''Sure! ''They both smile 'Kieran: '''6pm ok? Here '''Ash: '''I'll be there! ''Sensei enters 'Sensei: '''Hey, you two! '''Kieran: '''What is it? '''Sensei: '''Someone's moving into Gegi's old room next week '''Ash: '''Already? '''Sensei: '''It's a special transfer and they requested this place. Gegi's room is the only girls room we have available. Anyway, I need you both to help clear it out tonight '''Kieran: '''Tonight? '''Ash: '''Clear it...out? '''Sensei: '''Yeh. The others either won't be here or can't do it, so it's down to you two. If Yazzy gets home early, she said she'll help. ''Kieran and Ash look at each other and nod 'Kieran: '''Sure....no problem ''Ikebukero High School 'Cam: '''Lizzy-san?! ''Lizzy ignores Cam and keeps walking '''Cam: Lizzy-san! Lizzy: '''I have nothing to say to you! '''Cam: '''Please, just hear me out! '''Lizzy: No! You said what you had to say yesterday and you made it pretty clear how you felt. You showed me your true colors. I thought I knew you better than that. I want nothing more to do with you Cam: 'Come on, don't you think you're blowing this a little too far out of proportion? '''Lizzy: '''No! I don't. I aksed you to come back to support everyone, because someone died and we needed you! But no, you chose to be an ass and assume that I wanted you back so I could fuck you because you're a self-obsessed egotistical ass. '''Cam: '''I'm sorry, I should have thought better of you '''Lizzy: '''No, you shouldn't have thought about me at all. You should have thought about your friends and the loss they're struggling to deal with. Each one of them, the pain they're going through and how having you around, just might make things easier. '''Cam: '''Please, let me make it up to you all '''Lizzy: '''You had your chance and you blew it, I don't want anything to do with you. Don't come to Krew Hall, don't talk to me, don't call me, we're done. ''Lizzy walks away as tears begin to trickle down her face Krew Hall 'Ash: '''I don't think I'm ready for this '''Kieran: '''Me neither '''Ash: '''We could just leave it? Tomorrow maybe? Or later when the other's are back? '''Kieran: '''We have to do this now. Otherwise, it's just gonna hurt more. '''Ash: '''You're right '''Kieran: '''Okay? '''Ash: '''Okay ''They open the door to Gegi's room and stop as they stare at the untouched room. 'Ash: '''It's like she never died. As if she's just gone out and she'll be back home in a bit. It's like this is still her home ''Ash begins to cry 'Kieran: '''Hey. It'll be ok. We can do this. '''Ash: '''Yeh, you're right. What do we do with everything? '''Kieran: '''Well, Tori-chan asked me to hold onto any items of sentimental value and to put them in a separate box. '''Ash: '''The rest? '''Kieran: '''Just box it up ''They set to work. Taking her clothes and putting them neatly into boxes. Tidying away her manga equiment and issues of her manga. As Kieran is cleaning out her drawers, he spots something. '''Kieran: '''What's this? '''Ash: '''It's a letter. What does it say '''Gegi: ''(the letter) I've been at Krew Hall for almost 9 months now. It's almost Christmas. I've made friends, great friends. They look after me and help me understand things. They welcomed me into their home and made it mine as well. I've also fallen in love. At least I think this is love, I don't know. I tried to ask Kieran about love but he got all embarrassed. Perhaps he doesn't know himself. I want to tell him I love him but I can't if he doesn't know love himself. I'm happy here and it's because of everyone. I have so many great memories. Days out. Days at Krew Hall. The happiest time of my life so far is here. I don't ever want to leave. I want to be with Kieran, Ash, Lizzy, Cam, Yazzy and Damian at Krew Hall forever. Tori gave me a chance. The best chance I've ever had. This is my home now. This is my future.'' Ash and Kieran are in tears as they break down whilst reading the letter. Ash: 'I've never seen so much emotion from her before. This letter, it's like it was written from the innermost part of her heart. '''Kieran: '''S-she loved me? ''Kieran looks at the letter in silence '''Ash: '''Kieran? '''Kieran: I can't do this anymore 'Ash: '''What? '''Kieran: '''This. Us! What we're doing is wrong. Gegi's been dead what two weeks? And there's us more interested in romance that the fact that she's dead. '''Ash: '''You're right.... '''Kieran: '''This isn't the right time for us to date '''Ash: '''So this is it? '''Kieran: '''For now at least. ''There's an awkward silence before Ash speaks 'Ash: '''I'm going to get some more boxes '''Kieran: '''Ash! I'm sorry '''Ash: '''Don't be. This is the right way. ''Ash moves closer to Kieran '' '''Ash: '''One last kiss eh? Kanda-kun '''Kieran: '''To say goodbye for now? '''Ash: '''Exactly ''Ash and Kieran kiss 'Ash: '''Well, I'll get the boxes '''Kieran: '''Aoyama wait! Let me get them for you '''Ash: '''If you insist ''They both smile London Heathrow Airport The next week '''Check-In Clerk: '''Ok, you're checked in on you one-way to Tokyo. The gate closes at 1:20pm and the flight leaves at 2:15pm. I hope you have a pleasant journey '''Tori: '''Oh I will Category:Blog posts